Pilot Sitting
by flamechi
Summary: COMPLETE...What happens when 4 girls have to babysit 5 gundam pilots? Who went through the aging machine and turned into Chibis? Gundam Wing OCC
1. Descriptions

**…Descriptions…**

_…Kitiara Jade…_She has long purple straight hair with gold highlights, with golden eyes.  
She has a dolphin swimming around a rose on her left ankle. She is an out-going girl  
who loves advantage and a challenge, kind and caring and loves to bug Nola.

_…Moira Lorne…_She has long red curly hair with light brown eyes. On her left ankle is a snake going around a rose. She is advantage girl, who loves to help out.

_…Nola Bree…_She has shoulder-length black hair with blue eyes. On her left ankle is a dragon  
holding a rose. She's kind and caring, and hates it when Kitiara pick on her.

_…Natalie Hope…_She has short-length blonde hair with green eyes. On her left ankle is a butterfly  
flying around a rose. She has a brother name Jake. She is always trying to have fun.


	2. Big News

**...Pilot sitting...**

Summary: What happens when 4 girls have to baby-sit 5 gundam pilots?  
Who went through the aging machine and turned into Chibis?  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing or any other characters related too. We do own Moira, Kitiara, Nola, and Natalie, please don't take them.

Ps. Sorry if the chapter is short, I have good ideas, but I can never write long chapters.

**...Chapter 1: The Big News...**

_Moira's point of view_

Moira was sitting on the couch, when the phone rings. Moira gets up and answers the  
phone. She puts her ear to the phone and says  
"Hello! Moira speaking" to the other person on the line.  
"Hey Moira" said the caller.  
"Who's this?" asked Moira  
"it's me Dr.J, How r u?" asked the caller.  
"Oh! Hi Dr.J, im good, what about you?" asked Moira  
"im good, but I have some bad news" said Dr. J  
"about?" asked Moira  
"the Pilots got back yesterday and something happened to them." Said Dr. J  
"and what?" asked Moira, with worried in her voice.  
"And turned into Kids. That's why im wondering if you guys can baby-sit them?"  
asked Dr. J  
"how did they turn into kids?" asked Moira  
"then went through the aging machine." Said Dr.J  
"oh! I don't know if I can baby-sit them. I might have to work." Said Moira  
"what about my Daughter?" asked Dr. J  
"she has work to do, but I can take them" Said Moira  
"Alright, anyways I have to go, say hi to Kitiara for me." Said Dr. J  
"one more thing, before you go" said Moira  
"What's that?" asked Dr. J  
"How old are they?" asked Moira  
"Around 5 years old right now. Bye Moira" said Dr. J, hanging up the phone  
Moira hanging up the phone, and sitting on the couch.

To be continued… please Review


	3. Telling the others Part 1

**…Pilot sitting…**

Summary: What happens when 4 girls have to baby-sit 5 gundam pilots?  
Who went through the aging machine and turned into Chibis? Gundam Wing/ OCC  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing or any other characters related too. We do own  
Moira, Kitiara, Nola, and Natalie, please don't take them.

Ps. Sorry if the chapter is short, I have good ideas, but I can never write long chapters.

**Chapter 2: telling the others… part 1**

_…Moira's point of view…_

Moira sat on the couch for sometime, wondering what she's  
going to do. One thing was for sure, she had to call Natalie and Nola.  
So Moira picked up the phone and dials Nola's number.

_…Nola's point of view…_

Nola hearing the phone ring gets up and answers the phone.  
"Hello! Nola speaking," said Nola  
"Hey Nola, it's me Moira, how are you?" asked Moira  
"Very well and yourself? And Kit?" asked Nola  
"Good, and Kit's out. I'm calling, because I have some bad news" said Moira  
"what's that?" asked Nola  
"Well, I'm um… was wondering if you and Natalie come over?" asked Moira, trying to  
change the topic.  
"Moira! It better doesn't have anything to do with Quatre, me and Quatre have a tea  
date today." said Nola, getting a little angry.  
"Um…it does… same with the others, are you guys coming over?" asked Moira  
"Alright, I'll be there soon with Natalie" said Nola  
"All right, bye" saying Moira, hanging up the phone.  
"Bye!" saying Nola, hanging up the phone  
only to hear someone at the door. Nola walks over to the front door, to see Natalie.

_…Natalie's point of view…_

Natalie walks into the door, to hear nothing. She takes off her shoes, only to see  
Nola's feet standing in front of her; she looks up to see Nola.  
"Hey Nola! How are you?" Asked Natalie, putting away some of her things, and wondering  
what's going on.  
"I'm good. Moira called earlier today, before you walked into the door, and was  
wondering if we can come over. She has some very important news to tell us." Said Nola  
"Alright, do you want to go now or later?" asked Natalie, putting on her shoes again.  
"Sure why not" said Nola, putting on her shoes.  
Both of them walked out the door, Nola locks and both of them walk to the car and  
drove to Kit and Moira's house.

To be continued… please review


	4. Telling the others Part 2

**…Pilot sitting…**

Summary: What happens when 4 girls have to baby-sit 5 gundam pilots?  
Who went through the aging machine and turned into Chibis?  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing or any other characters related too. We do own  
Moira, Kitiara, Nola, and Natalie, please don't take them.

Ps. Sorry if the chapter is short, I have good ideas, but I can never write long chapters.

**Chapter 2: telling the others… part 2**

_…Moira's point of view…_

Moira sat down on the couch and was waiting for Nola and Natalie and Kitiara to show  
up. Nola and Natalie get out of the car and walk to the door and ring the bell. Moira  
hears the doorbell and go and answers it, only to see Nola and Natalie standing there.  
"Hey guys, thanks for coming." said Moira, making way for them.  
"Hey Moira, where's Kit?" asked Nola.  
"She's still at work." said Moira, walking up the stairs and sits down on the couch  
with the others following.  
"Would anyone want something to drink?" asked Moira  
"Sure" said both of them at the same time.  
While Moira was in the kitchen, someone had open the door and walked in.

_…Kitiara's point of view…_

Kitiara walked into the house, take off her shoes, only to hear the television going  
off.  
"Hey guys! I'm home!" said Kitiara, knowing that Nola and Natalie were here, because  
of their car in the front. After saying that walked up the stairs only to see Nola,  
Natalie on the couch and Moira walking back from the kitchen with cups in her hands.  
"Hey kit! Welcome back! How was work?" asked Moira  
"It was good, how Nola and Natalie are doing?" asked Kitiara  
"Good" said both of them  
"Hey Nola, how come your not at your date with Quatre?" asked Kitiara, smiling  
"Ha-ha very funny kit!" said Nola.  
"Anyways, I have some important news for everyone" said Moira  
"What's that?" asked Kitiara  
"Well Dr. J called earlier and told me something" said Moira  
"What did my dad say?" said Kitiara, getting a little angry  
"Um… that the Gumdam Pilots turned into kids" said Moira  
"What?" said both Nola and Natalie?  
"How?" asked Kitiara  
"They walked right into an experiment when they come to the Lab." said Moira  
"And now they're kids, how stupid. He walked out of my life, and leaves me without a  
home and family, now he using Heero and the others for experiments. GRRR!  
"Well they are going to be here soon, and he said that they 5 years old right now."  
Said Moira  
Everyone was now sitting down, drinking some juice and were waiting for the scientists  
to come with the Pilots.

To be continued… please review


	5. A Big Surprise

**...Pilot Sitting...**

Summary: What happens when 4 girls have to baby-sit 5 gundam pilots?  
Who went through the aging machine and turned into Chibis?  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing or any other characters related too. We do own  
Moira, Kitiara, Nola, and Natalie, please don't take them.

Ps. Sorry if the chapter is short, I have good ideas, but I can never write long chapters.

**…A big Surprise…**

_…Everyone's point of view…_

Everyone was now sitting down on the couch

"So what else did my father say to you?" asked Kitiara

" I told you everything. But that your father says Hi to you and to everyone and that they're going to be here soon." Said Moira

All of a sudden the doorbell rings. Kitiara gets up and answers the door, to find 5 scientists, 1 baby and 4 kids.

" I thought you said that they were 5 years-old" said Kitiara, letting them in.

" I did, they turned this way on the way here." Said Dr. J

" And Hi to you too Kitiara" said Dr. J, walking up the stairs into the living room with the others following him, with the little kids behind the scientists.

"Hi" said Kitiara, closing the door, and following the others.

Everyone was now in the living room and was sitting down somewhere.

"Anyways, we don't know what happened to them, something might change into their system to make them grow younger" said one of the scientists

"Still, it doesn't mean you can use them for experiments" said Kitiara

"We didn't use them, we found like that" said another scientists.

"What do you mean?" asked Moira

"We were doing a experiment, but we all left around 3. the machine might of turned on and they were in the middle. Because when we find them, there were outside and the whole building was gone, or in flames." Said one of the scientists

"Were they alright?" asked Nola

"Of course, we don't know how they escaped." Said Dr. J

"But still, that's wrong! Doing experiments and don't telling them where you guys where." Said Kitiara, getting angry

"They were alright, and we did give them medical care Ms. Yuy" said one of the scientists

"Ms. Yuy" said Dr. J

"Yes dad!" said Kitiara

"Anyways, we leave money in Kitiara bank account. And if you guys need anything, give us all call or email. Better an email. And the ages for the pilots are

Heero: 6, Duo: 2, Wufei: 5, Trowa: 3 months and Quatre: 4" Said one of the scientists

"We got to go, we have work to do." Said another scientistsAll the scientists getting up and leaving the living room, walking down the stairs and out of door, only to have one of them standing in the living room with the girls and Kids.

"Is it alright, if I can talk to Kitiara alone." Asked Dr. J

"Sure" said everyone, and leaving the room, leaving Kitiara and her father alone to talk.

To be continued… please review


	6. Deciding to Go

**...Pilot Sitting...**

Summary: What happens when 4 girls have to baby-sit 5 gundam pilots?  
Who went through the aging machine and turned into Chibis?  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing or any other characters related too. We do own  
Moira, Kitiara, Nola, and Natalie, please don't take them.

Ps. Sorry if the chapter is short, I have good ideas, but I can never write long chapters.

**…Deciding to Go…**

_…Everyone's point of view…_

"Why should I talk to you?" asked Kitiara

"I'm sorry for everything. But that the past and now it's the future, And I had no choose in the matter." Said Dr. J

"But you did! You got time. You trained Heero to be a Perfect Soldier; you had lots of time in the past. " Said Kitiara

"Now, if you don't mind, I have some babysitting to do… thanks to you." Said Kitiara, walking away into the other room.

"But!" said Dr. J

"No Buts, I'm tired of it! GOOD BYE!" said Kitiara, leaving the room, leaving Dr. J behind. After a couple of minutes, he leaves the house, and whispers "goodbye" to the house, hoping that everything in the future will be ok between them. Gets in the car and drives away.

Kitiara walks into the Kitiara, to see the others sitting down playing games with the little ones.

"Sorry about that. Dads these days" said Kitiara, getting to laugh and sitting down.

"Its alright" said Moira

"So what did and your father talk about?" asked Nola, holding a 4-year-old Quatre on her lap.

"Stuff. Sorry but I don't want to talk about it." Said Kitiara

"Mommy, ca I hae soe pee pleese?" asked Quatre

"Sure… what did you call me?" asked Nola

"Mommy" said Quatre

"The Docs told us to call you guys that. But im not going to" said Heero, watching Duo putting his foot in this mouth, or trying to.

"Mommy mad?" asked Quatre

"No, im surprise. That's all," said Nola

"YAY! Ca I hav som pee pleese" said Quatre

"Do you mean Tea?" asked Nola

"Yea pleese" said Quatre

"Does anyone else want something to drink?" asked Kitiara

"Sure" said all of them

"Sure" said Moira, rocking Trowa to sleep.

"Heero, I want you to help me" said Kitiara

"Do I have to?" asked Heero, watching Duo and Wufei fighting.

"YES!" said Kitiara

"Fine" said Heero, helping Kitiara pour some of the glass for everyone.

"Well I think, we need to go shopping?" asked Moira

"Agreed" said everyone, but the little ones.

" Me, Moira, Wufei, Trowa, and Heero can go to Wal-Mart, while Nola, Duo, Quatre and Natalie can go to Zellars, how's that?" asked Kitiara, handing everyone a cup of something to drink.

"Agreed" said everyone

To be continued... please review


	7. WalMart

**...Pilot sitting...**

Summary: What happens when 4 girls have to baby-sit 5 gundam pilots?  
Who went through the aging machine and turned into Chibis?  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing or any other characters related too. We do own Moira, Kitiara, Nola, and Natalie, please don't take them.

Ps. Sorry if the chapter is short, I have good ideas, but I can never write long chapters.

**...Chapter 6: Wal-Mart…  
**_…everyone's point of view…_

Moira, Wufei, Trowa, Heero and Kitiara got into the car. "Were here" said Kitiara  
"You call this a store! What is this place?" asking Wufei, not looking happy  
"Were at wal-mart" said Kitiara, taking a hold of Heero and Wufei's hands and walking  
towards Wal-mart.  
"What's with the slow pokes?" asked Moira, with Trowa in her arms.  
"Were going" said Kitiara  
Everyone walked to the store and went in  
"WOW! Look at all the toys" said both of the boys, running towards the toy section  
"Boys!" said Both Kitiara and Moira  
Both the girls walked around the store looking for what they needed, while the boys  
where looking at the weapons. Both the girls came back with the stuff, the boys ran  
towards them, with a fake sword and gun in their hands.  
"Can we get them?" asked both of them at the same time.  
"Sure why not" said Kitiara  
"But you guys know that…" said Moira, before Moira could finish Wufei started talking.  
"I can't wait to kill someone, or hurt them! For JUSTICE!" said Wufei, smiling  
"Me too!" said Heero  
Both of them ran to the buying line, to buy their weapons.  
"Ha-ha, I can't wait to see their faces. When they find out that they fake" said  
Kitiara, laughing, same with Moira  
They brought everything and were now in the car.  
"I want my SWORD!" said Wufei  
"Sure" said Kitiara, smiling  
While handing the boys their weapons, both the boys opened the box, to find that they  
were fake.  
"WHAT! Where's my REAL SWORD!" said Wufei  
"AND MY GUN!" said Heero  
Both Kitiara and Moira were laughing  
"Ha-ha, did you guys think that they were real, you guys never change… Ha-Ha" said  
Kitiara  
Both the boys where silence on the way home.

To be continued…Please Review


	8. Zellars

**...Pilot sitting...**

Summary: What happens when 4 girls have to baby-sit 5 gundam pilots?  
Who went through the aging machine and turned into Chibis?  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing or any other characters related too. We do own Moira, Kitiara, Nola, and Natalie, please don't take them.

Ps. Sorry if the chapter is short, I have good ideas, but I can never write long chapters.

**…Going to Zellars…**  
_…Everyone's point of view…_

Nola, Natalie, Duo, and Quatre got into the car and drove to Zellars.  
Everyone got there and got out of the car and walked towards the store.  
Quatre ran up to Nola and hold her hand. Natalie thinking along the same lines,  
stopped and waited for Duo to do the same thing, only to have Duo ran into her.  
Everyone got into the store and started to shop around the store,  
got everything and was now waiting for the like to go faster,  
so that they can buy their things. They brought everything and started walking back to  
the car.  
Duo spots the car and screams "me see cars" said Duo,  
while pointing to the car. Then he takes off, running as fast as he can,  
on his two little feet. Natalie, Nola and Quatre turn their heads towards Duo,  
only to see him ran into the car door, falling flat on his bum,  
while screaming and crying.  
Natalie runs towards Duo, "Duo are you alright?" asked Natalie,  
with worry in her voice.  
"Me alright! Me hut bum" said Duo, stop crying and screaming  
While Duo was claming down, Natalie and Nola got Quatre and Duo into the car and  
started driving back to Kitiara and Moira's house.

To be continued…Please review


	9. West Oaks

**...Pilot sitting...**

Summary: What happens when 4 girls have to baby-sit 5 gundam pilots?  
Who went through the aging machine and turned into Chibis?  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing or any other characters related too. We do own Moira, Kitiara, Nola, and Natalie, please don't take them.

Ps. Sorry if the chapter is short, I have good ideas, but I can never write long chapters.

**…Going to West Oaks…**  
_…Everyone's point of view…_

Everyone was now heading for Kitiara and Moira's house. When Kitiara's cell went off,  
Since Kitiara was driving; Moira put the phone to her ear and answered the phone.  
"Moira speaking" said Moira  
"Hey Moe, it's me Nola." Said Nola  
"Hey Nola, how are you?" asked Moira  
"Good, we were wondering if you guys want to go to West Oaks with us?" asked Nola  
"Sure, were about 10 minutes away. We'll meet ya there. How was the shopping" asked  
Moira  
"it was okay, it's shopping your talking about. And besides Duo running into the car  
door, but he's okay. How was your shopping?" asked Nola  
"Good, but it was funny." Said Moira  
"What happened?" asked Nola  
"Heero and Wufei brought a gun and a sword and thought that they were real. You should  
have seen their faces, it was priceless." Said Moira, laughing in the background.  
Both Nola and Moira started laughing.  
"Anyways were at West Oaks parking lot. We'll see ya in 5 minutes." Said Nola  
"Okay Bye" said Moira  
"Bye" said Nola.  
Both of them hanging up the phone at the same time.  
Everyone (Natalie's car) got out and walked to West Oaks and sat down on a bench  
waiting for the others to show up.  
Everyone (Kitiara's car) poled into the parking lot, got out and walked to where the  
others are.  
Everyone was now at the enters (West Oaks)  
"Hey guys" said everyone to each other  
"lets get something to eat, I'm Hungry" said Natalie, walking into the mall with the  
others following her.  
Everyone that ordered and was now sitting down,  
While Natalie and Kitiara got the food for everyone.  
"I saw a sign, saying that Santa is in the mall right now, wanna go check it out  
later?" asked Moira, when the other 2 got back with the food.  
"Sure why not" said Kitiara, handing everyone their meals.  
When the word "Santa" was heard both Duo and Quatre started to sing:

"YAY! Santa is here! Santa is there! Let's see him"

Everyone had finished eating and was now heading towards Santa  
While the other started to join into the song.

"SANTA! IS THERE! Were off to see the Wonderful Wonderful SANTA!"

To be continued…please Review


	10. Heero's Christmas List

**...Pilot sitting...**

Summary: What happens when 4 girls have to baby-sit 5 gundam pilots?  
Who went through the aging machine and turned into Chibis?  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing or any other characters related too. We do own Moira, Kitiara, Nola, and Natalie, please don't take them.

Ps. Sorry if the chapter is short, I have good ideas, but I can never write long chapters.

**…Heero's Christmas List…**  
_…Everyone's point of view…_

Everyone was now waiting in life for Santa Claus, Six-year-old Heero known as the  
perfect solder notices the line, and starts to get bored.  
"I'm bored, how long it is going to take?" asked Heero, looking at some kids  
"Wait a little longer Heero" said Kitiara  
"…" said Heero  
Heero was totally bored, then an idea came to him, so he poles out his gun and points  
it that the kids.  
"OUTTA MY WAY! I WANT TO SEE THE FAT MAN!" said Heero, holding out his toy gun, while  
giving everyone the death glare.  
All the little kids looked puzzled, and some looked scared and hide behind their moms.  
At first they didn't know what to do, then start moving out of the way for him.  
Heero looks around at all the kids and the adults and find that they were laughing.  
Natalie quickly ran to the closest store and brought a camera and ran back, in time to  
take pictures of Heero walking up to Santa, while holding out his gun.  
Heero walks over to Santa and stops right in front of him. Santa finished with the kid  
on his lap and starts laughing and looks at the boy.  
"HOHO! Come sit on my lap" said Santa, helping Heero on to his lap.  
"What's your name?" asked Santa  
"Heero…" said Heero, on Santa's lap  
"What would you like for Christmas?" asked Santa  
Heero looked down for a minute, and then looked up with stars in his eyes.  
"I would like bombs….  
2 minutes later  
And Finally a Real GUN!" said Heero  
Heero looks at his toy gun, and then he throws it across the room, hitting an elf  
helper in the head, knocking the elf helper unconscious.

To be continued… please Review


	11. Santa goes Crazy

**…Pilot sitting…**

Summary: What happens when 4 girls have to baby-sit 5 gundam pilots?  
Who went through the aging machine and turned into Chibis?  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing or any other characters related too. We do own  
Moira, Kitiara, Nola, and Natalie, please don't take them.

Ps. Sorry if the chapter is short, I have good ideas, but I can never write long chapters.

**…Santa goes Crazy…  
**_…Santa's point of view…_

Santa was listening to the kid on his lap, when a little boy with a toy gun stopped  
right in front of him.  
"HOHO! How many I help you?" asked Santa  
more like brat to me thought Santa  
After the kid was on his lap was done and giving the kid on his lap a present.  
Santa helped the boy with the toy gun.  
"What your name?" asked Santa  
"Heero…" said Heero  
"So what would you like for Christmas?" asked Santa  
Santa looks down at the kid, and watch that the kid was looking down then looked up  
with stars in his eyes. Then the kid starts to say what he wanted for Christmas.  
Hopefully this would be the last kid, I don't even know why I'm doing this job in the  
first place, and I can't believe that this was the only job for me. I HATE KIDS!  
thought Santa, while Heero was talking what he wanted for Christmas  
"And finally a real gun…" said Heero, throwing his toy gun and hitting one of the elf  
helper and knocking the elf helper unconscious.  
Holy Cow! Did that kid knock the elf helper? thought Santa, confused.  
"Can someone get this kid off my lap!" said Santa, getting angry.  
After getting Heero off his lap, got up and started walking away from everyone  
Then all of a sudden, the manager came to find out what was happening around there,  
when he saw Santa. "What are you doing? Come back there! I'm paying you for this job"  
said the manager.  
"I don't care, I hate kids! I don't even know why I'm doing this in the first place."  
said Santa  
"Hey get BACK there!" said the manager  
While they were talking, all the kids, Adults were listening to them.  
"So you don't like helping anyone, but you?" asked Kitiara  
"Yeah and your point is?" asked Santa  
"Maybe I can get the kids to kick your ass and some of the adults" said Kitiara  
"Ha-Ha is it me or am I going Crazy? You said a kid can kick my ass? Ha-Ha" said Santa  
"What-ever I'm out of there" said Santa, walking away from everyone, with the manager,  
trying to talk to him.  
"What-ever!" said Kitiara

To be continued… please review


	12. Visions & Growing up

**…Pilot sitting…**

Summary: What happens when 4 girls have to baby-sit 5 gundam pilots?  
Who went through the aging machine and turned into Chibis?  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing or any other characters related too. We do own  
Moira, Kitiara, Nola, and Natalie, please don't take them.

Ps. Sorry if the chapter is short, I have good ideas, but I can never write long chapters.

**…Visions & growing up…  
**_… Everyone's point of view…_

Everyone had gotten home and was getting ready for bed.  
"Um… kit? How are we going to sleep?" asked Moira  
"Easy, Heero with me, Duo, and Wufei with Moira, Trowa with Natalie and Quatre with  
Nola" Said Kitiara  
Everyone had gotten ready and was now in bed and was now sleeping.

**…Quatre's point of view…**  
_…Quatre's Mind…_

Quatre was walking down a road with his family, his dad and his 29 sisters. Then all  
of a sudden, everything turned black, leaving a spotlight where he was standing, then  
another spotlight when on, but only showing a shadow.  
"Quatre…" said the voice  
"Who's there?" asked Quatre  
"I'm you Quatre…" said the voice  
"How?" asked Quatre  
"Easy, I'm the older version of you…" said the voice  
After saying that, the shadow turned into a 16-year-old boy.  
"How?" asked Quatre  
"Easy, now listen, we… when you wake up, your going to be a little sick, but that's  
understandable. When you awake, you're not going to be 4 anymore, but an 8-year-old.  
Understand?" said the voice  
"Understand what?" asked Quatre  
Before Quatre could finish his sentence, the dream ended, waking up Quatre, feeling a  
little sick.  
He was no longer 4 anymore, but he was looking at an 8-year-old body. He quickly tried  
to run into the bathroom, only to trip over Duo.  
"I'm… so… Sorry…Duo" said Quatre, trying to breath, because his clothes were a little  
tight.  
Both Duo and Quatre got up to find the others in front of the bathroom, with their  
clothes a little tight too.  
Quatre was now looking at an 11-year old Heero and Duo, a 10-year-old Wufei, a 9-year-  
old Trowa, all wearing a blanket around themselves.

To be continued…please review


	13. Visiting Family

**…Pilot sitting…**

Summary: What happens when 4 girls have to baby-sit 5 gundam pilots?  
Who went through the aging machine and turned into Chibis?  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing or any other characters related too. We do own  
Moira, Kitiara, Nola, and Natalie, please don't take them.

Ps. Sorry if the chapter is short, I have good ideas, but I can never write long chapters.

**…Visiting Family…  
**_…Everyone's point of view…_

All the boys were standing in front of the bathroom, while the girls were asleep in  
their rooms.  
"Um…what happened?" asked Duo, trying to hold his blanket around him.  
"I don't know, but I had a weird dream" said Quartre  
"What dream was it about?" asked Duo  
"It was an older version of me, telling me that I was going to grow up" said Quatre  
"I had the same dream" said Duo  
"…me too" said Heero  
"Same" said Wufei, while Trowa nods his head  
"Weird! How can all of us have the same dream?" asked Duo  
"I don't know" said Heero  
Then all of a sudden, Nola walks out of her room, only to see the boys holding  
blankets around them. After seeing them, she screamed, waking up the others.  
They walk out of their rooms, to find the same thing.  
Everyone walked into the kitchen and sat down.  
"What are we going to do?" asked Nola, getting drinks for everyone  
"I don't know" said Moira  
"I know, but Kits don't going to like the idea" said Natalie  
"Let me guess, your family, more like your brother" said Kitiara  
"Right to the point" said Natalie  
"Why me?" asked Kitiara  
"Because we need clothes for the boys, that's what" said Natalie  
"what-ever" said Kitiara  
Both Natalie and Kitiara got changed and left the house.  
While the others made breakfast for the others.

To be continued… please review


	14. Jake's Surprise

**...Pilot sitting...**

Summary: What happens when 4 girls have to baby-sit 5 gundam pilots?  
Who went through the aging machine and turned into Chibis?  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing or any other characters related too. We do own Moira, Kitiara, Nola, and Natalie, please don't take them.

Ps. Sorry if the chapter is short, I have good ideas, but I can never write long chapters.

**…Jake's Surprise…  
**_…Jake, Kitiara and Natalie's point of view…_

"Hey mom, I'm home" said Natalie, walking into the house and up the stairs with  
Kitiara following.  
"Hey hunny, how are you and how's Kitiara doing, and what can I do for you guys?"  
asked Ms. Hope, popping her head from the kitchen in the hall way.  
"Nothing mom, is Jake home?" asked Natalie  
"Yes dear, he's in his room, anything else I can do?" asked Ms. Hope  
"No mom. Thanks anyways" said Natalie, standing in front of Jake's room, with Kitiara behind her.  
"Okay dear. I'll be in the kitchen, if you guys need anything." said Ms. Hope, going back into the kitchen  
Natalie knocks on the door and says:  
"Hey Jakey, it's your sister, I'm coming in" said Natalie, walking into the room to find Jake playing a game on his XBOX  
"Hey sis. Hey Kitiara" said Jake, blushing  
"Hey" said both Natalie and Kitiara, at the same time  
"What can I do for you two?" asked Jake  
"We need to borrow some clothes from you" said Natalie  
"What for?" asked Jake  
"Never mind" said Natalie  
"I won't let you borrow, until you tell me" said Jake, stopped playing his game.  
"No? I guess I have to let Kitiara kiss someone else then." Said Natalie, laughing  
"What?" asked both Jake and Kitiara, both confused  
"I'm not going to kiss anyone" said Kitiara, getting angry  
"It's the only way Kit, I can't ask for his chores, it's the only thing that I can ask for… please… I'll do anything, I promise" asked Natalie, whispering in Kitiara's ear.  
"Fine, but you own me" said Kitiara, whispering back  
"Fine" said Natalie  
"so what about that Jake, get a kiss from the beautiful Kitiara, and let us borrow some of your clothes." asked Natalie, going into the closet and putting some clothes  
into the bag. While Natalie was doing that, Kitiara quickly kiss Jake on the lips, then quickly helping Natalie, while Jake was blushing.

To be continued…please Review


	15. Talking

**...Pilot sitting...**

Summary: What happens when 4 girls have to baby-sit 5 gundam pilots?  
Who went through the aging machine and turned into Chibis?  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing or any other characters related too. We do own Moira, Kitiara, Nola, and Natalie, please don't take them.

Ps. Sorry if the chapter is short, I have good ideas, but I can never write long chapters.

**…Talking…  
**_…Everyone's point of view…  
_  
Both Jake and Kitiara were helping with the clothes, putting them into the bag and into the car. Both the girls were in the car and Jake was standing outside the car window  
"Bye Jake, thanks for the clothes" said Natalie  
"No problem, thanks Kitiara for the…" said Jake, blushing  
"Um… yeah… bye" said Kitiara, leaving the parking lot, and driving away, while Jake was waving.  
Both Kitiara and Natalie got home and were now sitting in the kitchen drinking some coffee.  
"So how was the Jake problem?" asked Moira, laughing a little  
"what-ever" said Kitiara  
"Anyways we have clothes for the boys, so you guys can change now" said Nola, all the boys, grabbed some clothes and went and got changed  
"So what are we going to do?" asked Moira  
"I don't know, but I hear that there is a festival going on in two days" said Natalie  
"Let's go, it'll be fun" said Moira  
"Fine, we'll go, but we have to go shopping tomorrow. I don't think the boys be able to last in my boys clothes for long" said Natalie  
"You'll never know, when they'll grow again" said Kitiara, finishing off her coffee  
After Natalie was done with her coffee, the boys cane down wearing some of the clothes  
that Natalie and Kitiara brought with them, Mainly Pjs.  
"I guess its bed for us, and tomorrow it's going to be along day and after that is the festival, then it's Christmas. I can't wait for Christmas!" said Kitiara  
"How come?" asked Duo  
"Because were going shopping and next day is the festival" said Moira  
"YAY! FESTIVAL!" said all the boys but Heero, Trowa, and Wufei  
So everyone went to bed, waiting for the next day to happen.

To be continued… please Review


	16. Fast Shop & Ice Cream

**...Pilot sitting...**

Summary: What happens when 4 girls have to baby-sit 5 gundam pilots?  
Who went through the aging machine and turned into Chibis?  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing or any other characters related too. We do own Moira, Kitiara, Nola, and Natalie, please don't take them.

Ps. Sorry if the chapter is short, I have good ideas, but I can never write long chapters.

**…Fast Shop & Ice Cream…**  
_…Everyone's point of view…_

… Next Day…

Everyone had waked up from a lovely sleep. Everyone was now fully dressed and fully awake and was in the kitchen, eating some breakfast.  
"YAY! Tomorrow's the Festival!" said Duo finishing off his breakfast  
"Your right Duo, but first we have to go shopping. Then we look forward tomorrow." Said Natalie  
Everyone had finished their breakfast and was sitting at the table talking.  
"Why don't Moira, Nola go shopping with Trowa, and Quatre?" asked Natalie  
"Good idea, and we could get some ice cream too?" asked Moira  
Moira, Nola, Trowa, and Quatre got up, walked down the stairs, got their stuff on and walked out and got into the car and drove away. While the others there playing some games.

…At Wal-mart…

Everyone got out of the car and walked into Wal-Mart, got everything that they needed, walked out and walked towards Sam's Ice Cream.

…Sam's Ice Cream Shop…

Everyone walked to the counter to order some ice cream.  
"Hello, Welcome to Sam's Ice Cream Shop, how may I help you?" asked the lady  
"I would like 4 chocolate ice cream cones, 2 chocolate milk shakes, and 3 sandwiches please" said Moira  
"Is that all? And your total is $26.50" said the lady  
"Yes, thanks" said Moira  
Paying the bill and waiting for the ice cream, they got their ice cream and left the place and got into the car and drove back to home.  
Went inside to find everyone playing some games in the living room  
"Hey guys, we have some ice cream for everyone" said Moira, handing out the ice cream to everyone, only to have Duo trap to have his ice cream land on Wufei and some on Heero.  
"Duo!" said a very angry Wufei  
Only to have Wufei get up and start running after Duo, all over the house  
"Stop You TWO!" said Kitiara  
Both of them sat down, breathing hard, only to start playing games with the others, sometimes having Duo stick out his tongue at Wufei.  
Waiting for tomorrow to happen

To be continued…please review


	17. Festival

**...Pilot sitting...**

Summary: What happens when 4 girls have to baby-sit 5 gundam pilots?  
Who went through the aging machine and turned into Chibis?  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing or any other characters related too. We do own Moira, Kitiara, Nola, and Natalie, please don't take them.

Ps. Sorry if the chapter is short, I have good ideas, but I can never write long chapters.

**…Festival…**  
_…Everyone's point of view…_

… The day of the Festival…

"Today is the festival" said a annoying 9-year-old Duo, sitting by Moira on the couch  
"Duo, can you please stop making so much noise please?" asked Kitiara, walking into the room with some breakfast  
"And breakfast is ready for everyone" said Kitiara, sitting on the couch next to Duo. Everyone was done and was now in the van, driving towards the festival grounds.

…At the Festival…

Everyone got out and bought their tickets  
"What should we do?" asked Moira, looking at some of the rides  
"Mirrors! I want to go see the Mirror house" said Duo  
"Games for me please" said Quatre  
"Who cares!" said Heero  
"Onnas!" said Wufei  
"Why not me, Heero, Duo and Moira go to the Mirror house, while Nola, Natalie, Trowa,  
Wufei and Quatre go play some games?" asked Kitiara  
"Sure" said everyone, but Heero, Trowa and an angry looking Wufei  
Everyone went different ways; one group went to the Mirror house, while the other went  
to the games.

…Moira and Kitiara's point of view…

All of them went through the Mirror house and were standing in front of it  
"What now?" asked Moira  
"Well, I want to go on the Music Ride? Does anyone else?" asked Kitiara  
"I would like to go on the Ferris wheel?" asked Duo  
"How about we go on the Music Ride first, then the Ferris wheel?" asked Moira  
"Alright" said everyone  
Everyone went on the Music Ride, only to have Heero and Duo be the only ones to get squished. Then everyone went on the Ferris wheel.  
Kitiara and Heero went in one, and Moira and Duo went in the other.

…Moira and Duo's point of view…

"So Duo, what are you going to do, when your all back to normal?" asked Moira  
"I don't know…for one thing, I have to finish the war. And after that… I don't know, what about you?" asked Duo  
"I don't know… I know one thing, I want to get married in the future, sometime from now, and maybe have some kids." Said Moira  
"Well good lucky then…" said Duo

_2 minutes of Silence goes by_

"I'm sorry…" said Moira and Duo at the same time  
"What do you like in guys?" asked Duo  
"Why are you asking?" asked Moira  
"I'm wondering. And I'm getting to make conversation" said Duo  
"Well… that's a hard one… I guess I like their personally and I like them with a sense of humor and their eyes" said Moira  
"That's cool. Anything else?" asked Duo  
"Nope, but I do like this one guy. You want to know some thing?" asked Moira, blushing  
"What's that?" asked Duo  
"I used to like Trowa, but now I like some one else" said Moira  
"Who's that?" asked Duo  
"Not telling" said Moira  
"Why not?" asked Duo  
"Because… I said Not telling" said Moira, smiling  
"What you have too…" said Duo, trying to make a puppy face  
"Look the rides over…" said Moira, getting off the ride with Duo following her.  
"You still have to tell me!" said Duo  
"Look there's Kitiara and Heero" said Moira, waving  
Both Kitiara and Heero walked over to them  
"Hey guys! How was the ride?" asked Kitiara  
"Good, let's call Nola and the others, because I'm hungry and tired." Said Moira  
"Sure" said Kitiara, getting out her cell phone and calling Nola  
"Hey Nola! Can you guys meet us by the Ferris wheel, and do you guys want to go to?" asked Kitiara  
"Good, see yeah guys later about 10 minutes" said Kitiara, hanging up  
Everyone met at the Ferris wheel and left the Festival and drove home. Went to bed, knowing that tomorrow was going to be Christmas and something wonderful was going to have on Christmas, giving the girls a Merry Christmas.

To be continued… please Review


	18. Growing up for Christmas

**...Pilot sitting...**

Summary: What happens when 4 girls have to baby-sit 5 gundam pilots?  
Who went through the aging machine and turned into Chibis?  
Disclaimer: We do not own Gundam Wing or any other characters related too. We do own Moira, Kitiara, Nola, and Natalie, please don't take them.

Ps. Sorry if the chapter is short, I have good ideas, but I can never write long chapters.

**…Growing up for Christmas…**  
_…Everyone's point of view…_

…Christmas Day…

Everyone was asleep, but some thing wonderful was happening. All the girls were still  
sleeping but the boys wasn't, they were feeling a little weird, and knew that was  
going to happen to them, for they had already happen to them. They were growing up,  
and it was on Christmas day too.  
So all the boys went into the living room and watched each other grow up back to  
normal, they back at being 17 years old.  
"Its good to be back to normal" said Duo, looking at his body, then at the others.  
"Very" said Trowa  
"What are we going to do now?" asked Quatre  
"Leave" said Wufei, leaving the room, then the house, going somewhere  
"Okay… I think we should wake up the girls, and wish them a Merry Christmas?" asked Duo  
"Good idea, but who's going to wake up the girls, and which one to do it?" asked Quatre  
"That's easy, I'll wake Moira, Heero to Kitiara, Quatre to Nola, and Trowa to Natalie"  
said Duo, leaving the room, with the others following him.  
Each Gundam Pilot went into one of the room and wake up the girls. Only to have the  
girls scream and hug them, while the boys said…

"Merry Christmas!"

THE END!


End file.
